


Flappy and limp wings with fur

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: Transformation AU mini series [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Transformation, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, M/M, bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: All Vince wanted was to win the Cup, he got something else instead





	Flappy and limp wings with fur

It’s Vinnie’s first postseason and the team made it to the Stanley Cup playoffs. He can’t believe they did it, proving everyone and themselves wrong with their team they have this year. 

It was all thanks to his bestie, Jordan. 

Ever since Jordy got the call-up, they have been attached at the hip.

And because of that, Vinny managed to develop a tiny crush on their star goaltender in his first NHL season.

Anyway, Vinnie hasn’t been feeling the best recently, which sucks, but he doesn’t want to get injured even worse and risk his career so he forced himself to get a checkup with a trainer.

As soon as the trainer saw him walk him, they frown.

Clearly, something is up. 

Not only that, but somehow Vinny swears he’s losing more weight than he should, and he feels smaller. 

He gets weighed and measured. 

He’s lost thirty pounds and two inches.

Which, the height part is impossible in this point of Vinny’s life, especially at 22.

That and the trainer is getting a closer look at the rest of his body to figure out what’s happening to him. 

There are bones sticking out, his arms are shrinking, and the bones in his arms are shrinking as well. 

Vinny’s horrified to also discover some black webbing growing in between his fingers and his feet have shrunk.

That’s why his skates don’t fit him anymore. 

And the fact that none of his padding and clothes really fit him anymore. 

Vinny suddenly hiccups and then a burst of pain erupts from within. 

His entire body and his insides squish and shrink, then his bones start snapping and reshaping.

He’s completely lost his legs and starting to feel fur covering up his tiny weird shaped stubs of feet, that now have claws. 

The pain gets worse as his head and skull reshapes and shrink to form something else. His nose turns into a different shape, rounder and fatter. Vinny’s ears start to stretch and change into a different type of skin. 

This is when he lets out a little screech and makes his ears explode with sound. 

Vinny’s eyesight completely disappears. 

The worst part comes when his arms changing, especially his hands. 

At this point, fur covers the rest of his body.

Some weird skin is starting to grow from his weird arms and attach to his small body. 

His hands are reshaped and Vinny loses his fingers in favor of three very thin bones stretched out farther than anything else. 

Finally, the pain over, Vinny collapses, feeling exhausted and limp.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Blues winning last night, I got the idea of wanting someone turning into a bat and chose someone from the BLues that looked how I wanted the bat guy to look. I am looking for requests at this point because I want this to become popular!


End file.
